Kiss It and Make It Better
by Itsjustshe
Summary: Just having a little fun with Lee and Amanda


**Disclaimer:** "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

 **A/N:** Thank you always to Lanie for helping over the issues I was having and for being her quick beta work. Don't know what I would do with out you my friend. This little tale kept me awake the other night and no matter how much I wanted it to go away, it wanted to be written so I gave and and wrote it. Hope you enjoy.

"Are you sure this is where we should be doing this?" Lee asked Amanda as he looked around the disheveled warehouse.

"Well, no time like the present." Amanda answered while pulling Lee over to a couch in the small office space inside the building.

"Yeah, but, I promised you dinner. Let's eat, maybe a glass of wine and then head back to my apartment. We'll both be more comfortable there."

"You really want me to be totally sober when I'm doing this or else it could get sloppy."

"Yeah, you're probably right about the drinks but we could still have dinner first and then head to my apartment.

"Lee, you've been complaining about this for what feels like days. Let's just get it over with."

"Really, Amanda, that's what you think I want, just to get it over with." Lee stubbornly crossed his arms in front of him and took a firm stance in front of the couch.

"Well, would you rather wait? I'm mean from the looks of it" Amanda cast a glance down, "swelling has already begun. How much bigger do you want it to get before I take hold of the situation." She moved toward Lee now seductively while she kept her eyes firmly on the swelling. When she got close enough she slowly kissed his mouth and then whispered in his ear, "Believe me, Lee, I'll stop the throbbing you are currently feeling and if you are real good, I'll even kiss it when I'm through." With his mind spinning at her words, Lee wasn't ready when she pushed him onto the tattered couch and straddled him.

Groaning Lee once again tried to persuade Amanda from pursuing such an intimate act in a less than clean environment. "You know Amanda, it's kind of dark. Maybe we should have more light. I mean, you would like to be able to see it. It's rather big and I would like you to have a clear view."

"Oh please Lee, are you really going to tell me yours is bigger than any I have ever seen. I have two boys you know and I used to be a cheerleader. I have done this in the back of a moving bus with the captain of the hockey team while his teammates were cheering." Amanda laughed at the shocked look Lee gave her.

"Okay, so I'm not your first, but are we really prepared? I mean, shouldn't we use something?" Lee stammered as Amanda reached for her purse while sliding off his lap and onto the couch beside him.

"Nope, I have everything I need in here." Amanda smiled as she started searching her purse for the little packet she kept tucked away in her makeup bag.

"Aha! Found it." Amanda raised the small case triumphantly. "Okay now Lee, stand up and drop 'em. I'm going to need better access than that little hole will provide."

"Can't I just slide them down?"

"No, It's been awhile for me and I'm afraid I'm not as good as I used to be at doing this so there might be a little bleeding."

"Bleeding!" Lee repeated as his face went ashen but at the same time going to work on his belt, button and zipper. After his pants were down around his ankles, he returned to his seat next to Amanda. "So exactly, how long has it been?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Hhhhmmm, let me think. I guess New Year's Eve 1984. The boys were with Joe's parents and Mother was out for the evening. Dean helped me take down the Christmas tree and well one thing led to another…" Amanda trailed off as she started to open the foil packet and handed it to Lee. "Keep this handy, we will need it in a moment." Amanda instructed as she got down on her knees in front of him taking a good look at the object of their discussion.

"Oh Lee, this isn't big at all, I have dealt with a lot bigger than this. In fact, Joe had one that was…"

"Stop Amanda, I really don't care how many you have handled before this or how big Joe's was can we please just get on with this before someone walks in."

"Sure, I'll take care of this in a jiffy if you would just hold still so I can get a firm grip." Amanda looked up at him and saw how nervous he was. She joked "Lee, do you need me to tie you down cause I'm sure I can find ropes around here somewhere."

Smiling down at her. "No, but a blindfold might be nice."

"Okay, you ready." She asked as she watched his eyes close and his head roll to the back of the couch. I'll go nice and slow. I'm just going to ease it out of hiding. Be ready with the ointment in case we need it." Her eyes were firmly planted on the object of her current desire.

"Ow, Amanda, be careful I don't want it to break before it comes out."

"Sorry, I'm being as gentle as I can but it's a little bigger than I originally thought."

"Ha! See I told you!" Lee looked down at her smugly.

"Yes!" she uttered excitedly. "I did it. Lee you might want to spread that ointment now that the splinter is out. I'll open the Band-Aid." After she finished bandaging it up, she leaned over and put a kiss on the bandage she just put on his upper thigh. "All better now." She rose from the floor and dusted off her jeans as Lee got up and pulled up his tattered pants.

"You know, Lee, I could probably patch those if you want." Amanda waved her hand indicating the tear the fence had caused two hours earlier when they were sneaking into the warehouse.

"Thank you anyway, Amanda, I never liked this suit to begin with. I know I promised you dinner but do you mind if we picked up Chinese food and headed back to my place, I really don't feel up to sitting in a restaurant. My leg is still throbbing a little." He reached for Amanda's hand as they headed to his car outside of the offending fence.

"Takeout at your place sounds great. We can watch an old movie."

"Or you could take care of my throbbing?" Lee asked hopefully as he opened Amanda's car door stopping her before she could get in with a kiss.

"If your leg still hurts Lee, we can do dinner and a movie another night if you want." Amanda looked at him a little sad that she wouldn't be spending the evening with her fiancé.

"My leg, that's fine. I was hoping you could help me with something else that is suddenly throbbing." Lee purred into her ear while attacking her neck.

"Really, something else throbs? Do you think I'll need we need to stop by the pharmacy to pick up more medical supplies? That was my last bit of ointment and bandage." Amanda's eyes sparkled as she looked at Lee.

"Nope, I don't think this throbbing needs ointment or a bandage just your personal attention."

"Personal attention, huh, so it must be very painful."

"Very, but I think a well-placed kiss from you could make it feel much better."

Giving Lee a quick kiss before getting into the car, Amanda smiled up at him and purred, "Well, my kiss has been known to make it stop throbbing in the past."


End file.
